


Play Ball

by bobbiejelly



Series: Meddison Secret Santa 2020 [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Baseball, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: If Addison and Meredith had gotten together in Season Two, and they practice together so they can crush at inter-hospital baseball.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: Meddison Secret Santa 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081148
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Play Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordofLezzies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/gifts).



_Author's note:_

For LordofLezzies, who correctly guessed one of the gifts in the secret Santa fic. (For the others who had correct guesses, your stories are on the way too, let me know if you have any requests!).

bobbiejelly

* * *

**Play Ball**

* * *

_If Addison and Meredith had gotten together in Season Two, and they practice together so they can crush at inter-hospital baseball._

* * *

"Catch!" says Addison Montgomery to her super-cute girlfriend on the baseball diamond.

"Addie! I gotta hit it!" says Meredith.

"Right, go and strike!" says Addison, throwing it underhand.

"Nooo, that's bad!" says Meredith, knocking the ball pretty far.

"How did you get good at that," Addison marvels at Meredith's skills.

"Just one of my many talents," Meredith grins, they switch.

"You're gonna be great, just relax," Meredith encourages.

"I got it!" says Addison, as the ball moves into the air.

"Great! How about… I'll pitch… And you catch," says Meredith seductively into her gilfriend's ear.

"You know it!" Addison agrees.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **FIN**

* * *


End file.
